In the modern day society, there are many forms of entertainment. One could watch TV, go to a sports game, go for a hike, or even listen to music to name a few. Music plays a huge part in American culture. From the radio, to concerts, to mp3 players, music is an everyday part of life. In music, all songs begin with an instrument. There are instruments to play the lead, the chorus, and the rhythm. But every song must have one essential piece, the beat. That basic and important part of song all starts with the drum. The drum dates back to the beginning of mankind. Tribes used drums for spiritual rituals and entertainment. The drum has evolved and become an essential instrument in the world today.
In the music industry many bands require the use of a drum set. The drums provide the beat that is essential for the rhythm of the song. More specifically, every drum set has a bass drum. The bass drum is the largest drum in the set and stands vertically on the ground. The bass drum produces notes that are very low in pitch.
To beat the drum, the drummer will push on a traditional pedal system causing a beater to hit the drum. The traditional pedal usually has one spring in tension to move the beater. The further the beater is pressed, the stronger the resistive force is. This can be a problem because at the lowest spring point there is less control. This can make the length of time it takes for the beater to go from the striking position to the resting position unpredictable. The position of the system is also not very predictable. This can lead to inaccurate beats played by the musician. The single spring in tension system also gives the pedal a resistant feel instead of a smooth response. This traditional pedal system may be fine for beginning drummers, but advanced musicians may want a system that delivers more control and better response of the beater.
The present invention accomplishes this task through a specifically designed spring dynamic tension system. Instead of the single tension spring system, the present invention encompasses the use of two compressive springs in opposition.
Heavier spring gauges can be used because one spring will not be carrying all the tension, as it is in the single spring in tension design. Instead, the two springs will be acting in compression and will provide a constant resistance throughout the strike cycle. The constant resistance in the cycle is obtained from the force in one spring increasing as the force on the other decreases. The pedal will also have a longer life span. Instead of relying on only one spring, two springs will be used. This results in less mechanical wear on each individual spring.
This present invention will give the user the ability to use heavier spring gauges, give the pedal a longer life, and create a less resistant feel.